Operation: You Got Mail
by Shobolord
Summary: What happens when Murdoc angers one of their fans? How far will their fan go to get revenge?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own the Gorillaz. :P Uh, decided to take a short break from Days Before Noodle to write this. Took more care in writing the dialogues. This stories based on an interview I read. :D

* * *

**Operation: You Got Mail**

The group sat in their living room, each staring, watching the same thing.

"Mr. Muscles, why don' you go open it? Yeh?" came Murdoc's voice. He turned his gaze to Russel only for a minute. But no one made a move to open the large box before them. Silence took over the room once more.

"What do ya think it could be?" Russel asked, breaking the silence once more. He finally removed himself from the couch and took a few steps over towards the box.

They hadreceived a lot of things in the mail before, but nothing _this _big, besides Noodle.

"Ya don' suppose it's s'nother one like Noodles over 'ere, yeh?" Murdoc joked, remaining in his seat.

"Well, we won' know 'til we open it righ'?" 2D said not catching the joke. He moved closer to the box and tried to pull the tape off the top of the box to open it.

Murdoc stood and pushed him aside and pulled a knife from his pocket. As he shoved the knife into the middle of the box, he said, "This is 'ow ya open a box faceache." As he slid the knife to one side, a small "eep" emitted from the box. Murdoc paused and listened.

The group exchanged glances with one another. "I think there's something in there." Came Noodle's response.

"Well that was a given." Murdoc grumbled sarcastically. Ignoring the sound that had come from the box, he pulled his knife down to the other end in a quick motion, not worrying if he harmed whatever was in there or not.

"Careful Muds." Russel mumbled, still staring at the box.

Replacing his knife in his pocket, he pulled open the top of the box only to find a set of eyes staring up at him. The expression on it's face turned from frightened to delighted.

It popped it's own head out of the box with a loud delighted scream, almost ramming Murdoc in the head in the process. "Bloody 'ell." Murdoc growled taking a couple steps back, for once surprised. The box fell over as the little person jumped and bounced about joyfully. Empty bags of potato chips and cookies littered the floor from the box, and before anyone knew what exactly was going on, the little person had its arms wrapped around Murdoc's waist.

Murdoc grumbled his distaste before prying the little ones arms off of himself. This gave the group a chance to get a closer look at their obvious fan.

The little one had short light brown hair and a cute, yet slight boyish face. Looking closer though, it was obvious the little one was a girl. She looked close to Noodle's age, perhaps 11 or 12.

"Wow, our fans are gettin' younger and more stupid each day." Murdoc spat, still holder the little one by her arms, keeping her from hugging him again.

"Murdoc! Don't be rude." Noodles gave him a stern look, but it didn't help…much.

The little girlwas smartenough to know he'd just insulted her. She frowned and her eyes grew watery. "You don' like me?" she asked with a hint of anguish in her small voice.

For once, Murdoc was actually taken aback. He was about to open his mouth and say something he might regret later when the little one tore her hands away from him and wiped a couple tears away. Her expression changed from a hurt one to a angry one.

With a brief look of puzzlement on Murdoc's face, he picked the girl up and began for the front doors of the studio. The other three Gorillaz members followed close behind, still curious about the girl. Wondering, where she'd come from and what made her mail herself to them.

Murdoc opened one of the doors but paused a moment. "Yeh, so what's your name?" he asked still holding her as if she were some sort of rag doll.

Puzzled by this question, she answered hesitantly, "Marilyn."

"Well, Marilyn, it was nice seein' ya, drop by again soon." He said sarcastically, dropping her outside the doors and slamming the door shut in her face.

Noodle was tapping her foot, a stern expression still on her face. "Murdoc, that was mean. She was a fan, you shouldn't have treated her like that."

"If we were nice every time a fan sent them self in the mail, than we'd 'ave "fan mail" every day." He joked, ignoring the looks Noodle kept throwing at him.

* * *

Murdoc removed a beer from the fridge in his Winnebago. Popping the tab, he gave the place a glance. Ah, the Winnebago, his cozy little home, the payoff. He exited into his room, retrieving a magazine from the floor. Muds about fell down as one corner of the mobile home sunk down, as if a tire popped. His magazine shook in his hand and he gritted his teeth. 

"Bloody 'ell!" he yelled as he threw down his magazine and threw open the door to the Winnebago. With his can of beer still in his hand, he stepped out and looked over all his tires. One of his front tires had a pocket knife ripped into it. It looked like 2D's pocket knife now that Muds started thinking _a little_ more clearly.

"2D! Come out 'ere right now!" Muds yelled as he banged on his bedroom door. The little weasel had locked it.

"You're not 'ere to 'urt me are ya Muds? Ya sound angry." 2D called through the door, not taking the chance of unlocking it yet.

"Yeh, yeh, I'm not 'ere to 'urt ya. Just want an explanation of why yourknifewas in me Winnebago's tire." Murdoc answered, making his voice as calm as he could muster. He took a swig of his drink while waiting for the dullard to unlock his door.

2D finally unlocked the door and opened it slowly, though, Murdoc slammed it open as his impatience once again took over. Tossing the knife on his bed, he gave it a nod and asked, "Where do ya get off popping one of me Winnebago's tires!" he growled.

"Nononono! Muds I swear I didn'! I was in 'ere the whole time, I swear Muds!" he answered as he pulled himself from the door, only to find himself hiding behind it again.

Murdoc grumbled something under his breath that sounded like "liar." "Yeh, then what was your knife doin' in-" The sound of his Winnebago's engine cut him off. Murdoc turned and fled outside of 2D's room in time to see his precious baby slowly driving against the wall, creating the most annoying sound imaginable, as well as tearing up the side with the blown tire.

"My baby!" Murdoc screamed chasing after the mobile home.

"See, I told ya I didn' do it!" 2D hollered after Muds but made no move from his position in the doorway of his bedroom.

* * *

"Yo 2D, where's Muds? Dinner was an hour ago and I still haven't seen him." Russel called as he entered the small living room to find 2D watching some sort of zombie flick. 

2D pulled his gaze from the TV and scratched the back of his head thinking. "Ah, yeh, 'e's been in the car park for the past hour staring at 'is Winnebago and drinkin'." 2D answered after recalling the events from earlier.

A great look of puzzlement appeared on Russel's face, obviously unaware of the events that had unfolded. "Why? What happened?" he asked in his confused state.

"I don' know myself really," 2D said before pausing, "Russ, I think we have a ghost."

"A ghost?" he repeated, wondering if 2D was even the right person to askabout what took place. Though, he couldn't exactly say he didn't believe in ghosts. Until he had him exorcised, his friend, Del, had possessed him. So, it was a possibility.

"Yeh, a ghost. Might wanna watch your back." 2D replied before standing and stretching a bit. He was starting to feel a bit tired, perhaps a nap would do him good.

2D went straight to his room, avoiding the mourning Murdoc on his way. He wasn't sure what kind of mood Muds was in right now and didn't want to take any chances.

As he closed the door behind him, he got the strange feeling that something was a bit off, but couldn't place it. It was probably just the zombie flick he'd been watching from earlier. He plopped himself down on his bed and pushed his shoes off .

2D yawned and shut his eyes, listening to the silence of his room. For him it had been a long day, what with the strange appearance of one of their fans. And then the appearance of a ghost. Or atleast, he thought it was a ghost. 2D was almost asleep when he heard the sound of someone breathing next to him, and could feel their warm breath on him. He opened an eye to find someone staring down at him.

"Aaaahh!" he screamed, it had given him such a fright that he'd fallen off his bed and almost hit his head on the nightstand.

A girlish voice giggled, and it was only then that he realized it was the fan from earlier that day. "What are you doin' 'ere?" he asked, still a little shaken. "'Owed, ya get in 'ere?" he then added to his question as he pulled himself up from the floor.

"Your door was unlocked." She answered with a small grin planted on her face.

"No no, I mean 'ow did ya get back inside the studio?" he asked again.

The girl frowned, obviously not amused by this question. Perhaps she hadn't been expecting to be questioned when she came in here. Or perhaps she was recalling being thrown out by Muds. "Took it from Murdoc when I was hugging him earlier." She answered with a bored expression now on her face.

"Oh…well, you probably shouldn' be 'ere, Muds might get mad if 'e sees ya 'ere." 2D stammered unsure of how to have her leave him in peace. Unlike Murdoc, he didn't like being rude especially to little kids.

Marilyn as she was called, stood up and for a moment 2D thought she was leaving. Instead however, she stopped at his nightstand and grabbed his cell phone and pain killers. Pocketing the pills she flipped open his cell and began looking through his messages.

"'ey, give me back me stuff." Marilyn only ignored him as she opened his bedroom door and took a step outside, the door knob still in her hand. "I went through all that trouble to get here, and not one of you cares." she said coldly. Was she trying to get back at him for what Muds had done? Or maybe the fact that none of them had bothered to defend her or allow her back inside was the reason for her sudden distaste.

Whatever the reason, he couldn't just let her take his stuff, it didn't belong to her. And he needed his pills. By this time he'd climbed over his bed and charged across his room towards her not actually planning to run her over or hurt her, but stop her. And to his displeasure, he ran into the door as she shut it in his face. Rubbing his nose, he opened the door in time to see the girl scurrying away towards one of the doors leading to the corridors.

"Muds, 'urry, she's getting' away, and she's got me pills!" 2D called across the car park.

As 2D yelled this, Murdoc used his logic to realize it was her, it was Marilyn who had done this damage to his precious Winnebago. Who else would dare do such a thing? "Yeh, who cares 'bout your pills, that she-devil ruined my baby!" Murdoc shouted, gaining the girls attention only for a second as she slipped past the door and into the corridors. She made it just in time to miss an empty beer can fly at her from Murdoc.

2D had yanked open the door and stared down the corridors to find that the girl had escaped again. Pulling his head out of the doorway and shutting the door, he turned to Murdoc who was currently cursing very loudly at the thought that the girl got away.

"So, what are we gonna do?" 2D questioned after Muds had finished his tantrum.

"What are we goin' to do? We're goin' to catch 'er dullard." Murdoc growled in response, angrier than he had been when he thought 2D has slashed his tire.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own the Gorillaz. Sorry for the delay guys, I've been busy. Also had a bit of trouble getting into the mood to write lately. Well, here's what all of you have been waiting for, part two.

* * *

**Operation: You Got Mail**

Part Two

2D wandered the corridors alone, looking for the one named Marilyn. So far him and Murdoc had seen no hide or tail of the girl. At least not since she had made off with his pills and his cell phone. With the loss of his pills, 2D had become more jumpy, making his concentration on the task before him worse. And to complicate things more, Noodle and Russel had no knowledge that the little girl was in the building. With the threat of a thrashing from Muds, 2D had promised not to say anything of the matter to the two. The man said he didn't need to hear "I told you so" from either one of them. Obviously a matter of pride. Besides, two grown men, looking for one kid, how hard could it be?

He stopped at Noodle's bedroom door. 2D hadn't looked in her room yet, though, did he really need to? What were the chances of Marilyn being in there? Thinking about the beating Murdoc might put him through though if he didn't check _everywhere;_ 2D was quick to change his mind.

After knocking a couple of times, he awaited an answer. If asked what he was doing, his answer would be looking for his pills. 2D didn't like lying, but in a way, it wasn't really lying. He was looking for his pills; not mentioning him also looking for Marilyn wasn't lying. It was just not telling the whole truth.

2D put a hand on the doorknob when he received no answer. Should he enter without Noodle's consent? What harm could it possibly do when she didn't even seem to be in there. There was always the chance she'd return while he was searching in her room. But it wasn't like he was going to throw all her stuff around and make a mess.

Opening the door, he took a couple steps inside and shut the door behind him. Flipping on the light switch, what he saw before him gave him a horrid feeling in his stomach. Noodle's room was a mess. The first thought that came to mind was that she really needed to clean her room, but after thinking about it, he had a feeling it wasn't Noodle's doing at all.

"I've got to get outta 'ere." He thought aloud after realizing he was just standing there as if he were paralyzed. He didn't want to get blamed for the mess, the last thing he wanted to do was have Noodle angry at him. As he turned back to the door, the knob turned and the door opened before him, revealing Noodle. Her slits for eyes widened in shock as she took in the huge mess her room was now. Looking from the room to 2D before her, she narrowed her eyes in anger.

"OUT!" she screamed and pointed in back of her, towards the corridors.

"B-but, Noodle, I-"

As her expression changed into a glare, he was quick to leave her room. As he turned around to get one last look at the girl, he found instead, the door slammed in his face.

If Marilyn had planned on framing him, well, she'd done a good job.

* * *

Murdoc entered the kitchen looking glum. He'd searched all over and found no trace of the kid. The she-devil was probably playing with them, making a game out of this. This thought made him want to hurt her even more.

Russel turned from placing a couple pies on the counter to look at him. "Man, I haven't seen you since you kicked that fan out. Where ya been? You look like shit."

"Is it any of your damn business?" Murdoc growled as he went over to the fridge and opened it. It wasn't milk that he was looking for.

"Why do ya always gotta be like that?" Russel sighed before passing Murdoc and heading into the corridors. "And don' think about touchin' them pies!" he called from outside the kitchen.

Slamming the fridge shut, he slammed a fist on the counter cursing as he did. Where could the little runt have gone?

Murdoc froze in place, had he just heard…giggling? He spun around in time to see Marilyn throw one of the few pies at him.

"Ya bloody-" he'd been hit, and worst of all, in the face. This was definitely not a funny situation, not like in the cartoon, for the pie had just been in the stove. "Aaaaahh! It burns! It burns!" Murdoc howled after ripping the pie pan from his face.

He ran towards the sink, all the while cursing up a storm. Turning the water on cold, full blast, he tried getting as much of the pie from his face as possible. While doing this, he could here the giggling of Marilyn, which infuriated the man evenmore. She thought this was funny? She thought this was a game? Oh, he'd make her suffer when he got his hands on her.

After getting much of the pie from his face, he spun around, only to find the girl gone and the kitchen a huge mess. Not only had she thrown a very hot pie at him, she'd used the other pies to graffiti the kitchen.

Among the scribbles was wrote, on the kitchen table, 'Murdoc is a nob.' "WHAT? Oh, I'll get her, I'll get that she-devil!" he yelled in anger as he smeared thewriting into the table.

"What da' hell do ya think you're doin'?" came Russel's voice from the doorway.

The situation hardly made Murdoc look innocent. Not only was he still lightly covered in pie, but he was in the process of smearing out the comment Marilyn had left.

"I was…" Murdoc paused, there really wasn't any excuse he could think. "Oh, she's good." He said under his breath. "Well, I can't really thin' of any excuses righ' now. If you'll jus' excuse me, maybe I'll 'ave one later." Murdoc finally answered as he walked past Russel and slunk out of the kitchen, leaving Russel to clean up the mess himself.

* * *

It'd been several hours since they'd began their search, and still no Marilyn. Maybe it was time to give up, but Muds would have a fit if he just quit. Not to mention Noodle was now mad at him. He had to prove his innocence.

He paused at the end of the corridor, noticing a dark permanent marker laying on the floor before him. Its cap was off and it was laying on the white carpet. Who would leave a cap less marker out on white carpet? What if it had been himself? It was possible, his memory wasn't the best. 2D bent down and picked the marker up before he heard the all too familiar giggles of Marilyn. Standing to his full size, he watched the girl now standing before him. She carried in her hands several heavy books. But why? 2D took a couple steps closer, now in the in the doorway of the living room.

How could he catch her? Just grab her? That's what Muds would do, but 2D wasn't Muds. He wasn't the type to be mean.

This whole time, 2D had been standing there, thinking of what he was going to do, he hadn't actually taken any action. He was abruptly taken from his thoughts when she dropped all the books at once, creating a loud smacking sound with the floor.

With that the girl ran off. 2D was about to run after her, marker still at hand, when he heard a loud yawn and looked into the living room. His eyes widened in horror when he saw it was Russel. He had doodles drawn all over his face and arms from a black…permanent marker. 2D looked down at what he had in his hand.

"Aw, who da' hell-" he paused noticing 2D in the doorway; 2D holding the marker. A look of anger swept on his face and he got to his feet. "2D what have I told ya about playing your damn practical jokes on me?" he shouted across the room as he began to stomp towards him.

There was no way 2D was going to stick around and feel the wrath of Russel. He sprinted off down the hall. "I-I didn'!" he called back as he ran.

Was Marilyn trying to get all the band members against each other or something? That was how it was starting to seem.

-To be continued


End file.
